Adieu Docteur
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: POV DU DOCTEUR. Après avoir perdu Amy & Rory, le Docteur décide de mourir. Mais avant cela, il veut revoir la plus importante des personnes a ses yeux: Rose.
1. Chapitre I

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur**: Une petite histoire en six chapitres assez courts, pas très longue donc, où le Docteur retrouve Rose. Deathfic également._

* * *

><p><strong>-Adieu Docteur...<strong>

_**Adieu Docteur... **Cette phrase, les derniers mots d'Amy, ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête, encore et encore, comme une affreuse et entêtante mélodie. **Adieu Docteur... **L'image du visage de ma compagne s'imposa dans mon esprit et j'enfouit mon visage entre mes mains, incapable de la chasser. **Adieu Docteur... **Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas croire à sa mort: accepter le fait que plus jamais elle ne voyagerait avec moi dans le Tardis, que plus jamais nous ne partagerions d'aventures ensembles...Cela m'était insupportable...Mais pouvais-je la blâmer de n'avoir pas voulu s'accrocher à la vie ?Pouvais-je réellement lui en vouloir d'être morte alors qu'elle venait de perdre Rory, l'homme sans qui elle ne pouvait vivre ?Non, je ne le pouvais pas et me refusait à gâcher son souvenir par une rancoeur absurde à son égard. Et si l'amour avait perdu ma douce Amy, l'attachement que je lui portais allait faire de même avec moi._

_Car si la solitude était une compagne fidèle pour tout Seigneur du Temps, je ne pouvais plus supporter de perdre celles et ceux qui m'étaient chers. Rose...Martha...Donna...Amy...Quatre jeunes femmes merveilleuses auquelles j'avais tenté sans succès de ne pas m'attacher. Quatre grandes aventures qui fûrent toutes terminées par une séparation aussi cruelle que douloureuse...Plus que je n'en étais capable de supporter. Et puisque je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, qui pourrais m'empêcher de mettre fin à ma trop longue vie ?Personne. Personne n'étais là pour me persuader de ne pas m'abandonner à la douleur de la perte et le désir d'y échapper. Mais avant d'en finir, je devais revoir une dernière fois celle qui, plus que Martha, Donna ou Amy, compta plus que tout pour moi: Rose._

_Ma Rose._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vos impressions ?Négatives ?Positives ?Faites-les moi savoir et a bientôt pour la suite ^^<strong>_


	2. Chapitre II

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur**: La suite !_

* * *

><p><em>Je savais parfaitement que pour revoir Rose, j'aurais pu aller dans le passé, la revoir alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas encore, mais cela ne me convenait pas. Je voulais voir son visage s'illuminer grâce à son sourire en me voyant, tout comme je voulait la serrer dans mes bras et l'entendre rire de joie. Je savais également que pour cela, je devais aller dans la réalité alternative où elle vivait désormais. Mais malgré mon désir intense de la revoir, même pour quelques instants, cela m'était impossible. Nos réalités étaient trop bien séparées l'une de l'autre...<em>

_Avec un soupir défait, je secouais la tête pour essayer de chasser mes pensées concernant Rose et actionnait sans entrain les commandes du Tardis, activant la fonction "Destination aléatoire" de celui-ci. Je n'avais aucune envie de visiter une autre planète mais rester sur la Terre ne ferait que me rappeler encore plus cruellement la perte d'Amy et Rory. J'eu un pincement aux coeurs et refoulait difficilement la vague de douleur qui menaçait de me submerger. L'heure de s'effondrer n'était pas encore venue mais j'en avais pourtant véritablement envie. Je n'eu pourtant pas le loisir de m'apitoyer plus longtemps sur mon sort car le Tardis fût brusquement secoué, me projetant presque sur le sol si je n'avais pas réussi à m'accrocher à la console._

**_-Oh oh oh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !_**

_Un coup d'oeil à l'écran de la console m'informa que la trajectoire suivie s'éloignait et se rapprochait de la ligne du Temps, au lieu de la suivre en ligne droite comme elle le devrait. J'eu beau manipuler la moitié des commandes en pestant à voix haute, il me fût impossible de reprendre le contrôle de mon Tardis, qui semblait visiblement décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Alors que le moment était plus que mal choisi pour un caprice de sa part !Mais tandis que j'essayais de lui faire reprendre sa route normale, un espoir totalement fou perça dans le tumulte de mes pensées. Et si...Non, c'était impossible, il m'était impossible d'y aller !Comme pour me prouver le contraire, une secousse plus violente que les autres agita le Tardis et je lâchais prise, allant me cogner assez brutalement la tête sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sombrais dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Même si c'est trèès prévisible ^^<strong>


	3. Chapitre III

_**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur**: Eh oui, le Docteur va retrouver Rose...mais pas tout de suite ^^_

* * *

><p><em>L'inconscience. On la définie le plus souvent comme l'état d'un être ne possèdant aucune conscience de soi-même. Comme cela était vrai...L'inconscience est la condition intermédiaire entre les douces brumes du sommeil et son environnement. Une condition aux bienfaits pourtant temporaires car que l'on le veuille ou non, la réalité ne tarde pas à nous rattraper et nous force à la regarder en face. Mais pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, je ne voulais pas la regarder, l'ignorer totalement, rester obstinément sourd à ses appels en restant dans le noir accueillant de l'état inconscient...<em>

_Il me fallait pourtant revenir à moi et affronter encore un peu cette existance qui me faisait tant horreur. Néanmoins, je devais pour l'instant découvir où j'étais tombé. Me relevant avec difficulté, je titubais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris. Et si je m'étais attendu à atterrir sur n'importe quelle planète, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à me retrouver sur la Terre, comme le parc s'offrant devant moi me le montrais. Cela n'avais pas de sens: pourquoi le Tardis m'y ramenait-il alors que j'avais voulu en partir ?Où était la logique dans tout cela ?Quelques pas de plus et un regard vers le ciel où volaient de nombreux zeppelins m'indiquèrent qu'en plus d'avoir atterri sur Terre, je me trouvais dans une réalité alternative qui me semblait très familière, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais déjà venu, lors de ma précédente réincarnation. La réalité alternative où j'avais été forcé d'abandonner Rose..._

_Mais comment, comment avais-je pu me retrouver ici alors que le mur séparant nos deux réalités était sensé être infranchissable ?Aucune brêche, même infirme, n'était ouverte pour permettre à mon Tardis de s'y engouffrer pour venir ici. C'était totalement absurde. Un éclat de rire me tira de mes pensées, un rire que je ne pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau. Je me précipitais et n'arrivais pas immédiatement à réaliser ce que je voyais: à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais, Rose se promenait dans le parc, accrochée au bras de mon ancien moi humain. Aucun des deux n'avaient changé, si ce n'était que le ventre arrondi de Rose la rendait plus lumineuse de beauté que dans mes souvenirs. Enceinte, ma Rose était enceinte. Et à la voir rire de la sorte, je ne pûs que constater qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse de sa vie présente. Chose qui me rassurait, seul son bonheur comptant pour moi..._

* * *

><p><strong>Les retrouvailles entre Eleven et Rose au prochain chapitre ?A lire pour savoir ^^<strong>


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voici les "pré-retrouvailles" entre le Docteur et Rose. Enjoy_

_**Réponses au reviews:** **Andy-The-TimeLady** (Ravie de voir que cela t'intérêsse, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire ^^), **lily2811** (J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant...)_

* * *

><p><em>Mais un dilemme s'imposa soudainement à moi. Devais-je révéler ma présence ou, au contraire, rester caché et continuer à observer Rose sans qu'elle le sache. Je tremblais d'envie de me montrer pour voir son magnifique visage s'illuminer grâce à son sourire en me voyant mais me refusais à ternir son bonheur par ma simple présence...<em>

**-Tout va bien John ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

_John et Rose s'était arrêtés et mon ancienne compagne regardait avec inquiètude mon ancien moi. Bien sûr, il était une part de moi, donc parfaitement apte à savoir si je me trouvais dans les environs ou pas. Mais s'il savait que j'étais là, j'espèrais de tout coeur qu'il ne le dise pas à Rose. Je ne désirais pas qu'elle me voit pour l'instant._

**-Rien, tout va bien Rose, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste...Tout va bien.**

_Je lâchais un léger soupir de soulagement mais ne retins pas un sentiment de jalousie en les voyant s'embrasser. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec ma régénération, les sentiments amoureux que j'éprouvais envers Rose s'étaient atténués. Mais tout était malheureusement dans le mot. Car ils s'étaient en effet atténués, non effacés. L'évidence s'imposa donc à moi, comme un coup de massue: j'étais encore et toujours amoureux de Rose, la plus importante des femmes ayant partagé mon existance. Ô pauvre de moi..._

**-Tu es sûr ?**

_Visiblement peu convaincue par l'explication donnée par John, Rose l'interrogea une nouvelle fois mais un sourire de celui-ci la rassura et le couple reprit bientôt sa promenade. Les perdant bientôt de vue, je m'appuyais contre l'arbre qui m'avait servi de cachette, souriant tristement. Revoir Rose me rendait plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été mais faisait naître une sourde douleur dans mes coeurs. Etre à la fois si proche et si éloigné d'elle dans ce monde étant pire que d'être dans deux univers différents._

* * *

><p><strong>Promis, le prochain chapitre sera les vraies retrouvailles entre Eleven et Rose...Pensez au mouchoirs !<strong>


	5. Chapitre V

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Enfin les retrouvailles entre Eleven et Rose...A ne pas lire en écoutant de la musique triste !_

_**Réponses au reviews:** **Skarine** (Comme tu l'espèrais, Eleven va retrouver grâce à Rose mais...)_

* * *

><p><em>Dans le but d'échapper, du moins pour un temps, à l'envie brûlante d'aller retrouver Rose, je retournais au Tardis pour tenter de le remettre en route mais m'arrêtais. Je pesais le pour et le contre mais compris bien vite que je ne pouvais résister. Le besoin de voir Rose était trop irrépressible pour que je puisse lutter contre. Ma décision prise, je quittais la cabine pour rechercher Rose et John. Cela fait, je les suivis discrètement, juste assez proche pour entendre leur conversation et assez éloigné pour paraître le plus naturel possible. Je n'écoutais pas leur conversation en particulier, celle-ci m'important peu, mais la voix de Rose. Seule celle-ci m'importait véritablement.<em>

_Visiblement, leur promenade était consacrée aux achats des affaires de leur futur enfant, comme le montrait les nombreuses boutiques pour bébé qu'ils visitèrent. Et je souriais en les regardant car bien qu'il me soit impossible de le partager avec elle, que Rose soit heureuse dans les bras de John et qu'elle m'ai oublié, me rendait heureux moi aussi. Oh ma Rose, que jamais ton bonheur ne se ternisse..._

**-Rose, tu viens ma chérie !**

_S'étant séparé de Rose pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger de l'autre côté de la rue pour eux deux, John faisait maintenant signe à celle-ci de le rejoindre. Mon ancienne compagne eu un peu de mal a se détacher de la vitrine où se trouvaient d'adorables layettes mais finit néanmoins par le faire. Sauf que porter plusieurs sacs n'étant pas des plus aisé, Rose en lâcha un qui déversa son contenu en plein sur la route et s'est en pestant contre sa propre bêtise qu'elle commença à ramasser ses achats._

**-Attention !**

_Rose releva brusquement la tête et une pure terreur s'afficha sur son visage en voyant la voiture foncer à vive allure vers elle, et cria lorsque je la poussais brutalement hors de la trajectoire de celle-ci. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'écarter, en avais-je seulement envie, et fût violemment percurté. Nouveau cri de Rose qui se précipita vers moi en me voyant m'effondrer par terre après être passé sur le capot._

**-Oh mon dieu !Appelez une ambulance !Vite !**

_Paniquée et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Rose se mit à pleurer lorsque John la rejoignit et ne cessa de répéter qu'elle était désolée, désolée d'être responsable de mon accident. Mais malgré l'intense souffrance qui me parcourait le corps, être à nouveau près de Rose après notre séparation forcée me faisais ressentir un bonheur plus grand encore. Oh Seigneur, que c'était bon d'être à nouveau près d'elle: détailler à nouveau son magnifique visage même ravagé de larmes, sentir son délicat parfum...Un ange de lumière et de douceur dans les ténèbres de mon existance, voilà ce qu'était Rose...Je secouais faiblement la tête._

**-Je préfère mourir en te sauvant la vie que de te voir morte...Rose Tyler...**

_En m'entendant, Rose cessa de sangloter et sembla enfin comprendre. Détaillant mon visage avec attention, elle secoua vivement la tête, les larmes recommencant à couler sans retenue sur ses joues et regarda John. Celui-ci hôcha simplement la tête, accroupi à côté de moi._

**-Docteur...?Mais comment...?**

**-Le Tardis...Il m'a...Il m'a amené ici...Pour te voir...Une dernière fois...**

**-Mais tu ne peux pas...Tu ne peux pas mourir...Docteur, je t'en supplie, régénères-toi...**

_Oh pardonne-moi de t'infliger ça Rose, ma si douce et tendre Rose. Mais te revoir était la dernière de mes volontés. Et je meure là où j'ai toujours désiré être: dans tes bras._

**-Je ne veux plus Rose...Je ne peux plus le supporter...Perdre tous ceux que j'aime...Toi...Donna...Amy et Rory...Je ne peux plus...Je voulais juste te revoir...**

**-Docteur...**

**-Adieu Rose...**

**-Docteur !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me déteste d'avoir fait mourir Eleven...Reviews ?<strong>


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC._

_**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer avec la mort d'Eleven et voici maintenant le tout dernier chapitre, du point de vue de Rose cette fois-ci..._

_**Réponses au reviews:** **lily2811** (Merci de ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Eh oui, le Docteur a eu une belle fin...__), **Skarine** (Malheureusement non, Eleven ne va pas se régénérer. Car après la perte d'Amy et Rory, il a perdu toute envie de vivre, d'où son désir de revoir Rose une dernière fois. Et puis, il est mort près d'elle, chose qu'il voulait plus que tout_

* * *

><p><em>Rose parle:<em>

**Voilà maintenant sept mois que le Docteur est mort dans mes bras, après l'accident qui lui coûta la vie. Accident duquel je n'arrivais pas à me remettre, en proie à l'insoutenable souffrance qu'était la culpabilité. Mais mon chagrin était largement attenué par le soutien sans failles de mes parents, de John et la présence réconfortante de Clayton et Rosalie, nos enfants. **

**Tous deux jumeaux âgés d'un mois, ils étaient pour moi plus importants que ma propre vie et la joie de vivre dont ils faisaient preuve me permettait de doucement me remettre de la mort tragique de celui qui avait totalement changé ma vie. J'étais également fière de savoir que malgré la mort du Docteur, la race des Seigneurs du Temps n'était pas éteinte.**

**Car ils avaient tous les deux deux coeurs. Grâce à John, leur père mi-humain mi-Seigneur du Temps, ils l'étaient tous deux. Deux enfants sur qui repose maintenant le fardeau des Seigneurs du Temps. Et puisqu'ils l'étaient, je savais qu'ils n'auraient jamais une vie normale, qu'ils ne résisteraient pas à l'appel des étoiles...Qu'ils parcoureraient les galaxies dans le Tardis, comme John et moi l'avions fait...**

**Avec un faible sourire, je me relevais et remontais lentement vers le manoir, désireuse de retrouver les bras réconfortants de John et les rires de mes enfants. Et derrière moi, sous le plus bel arbre qu'il puisse y avoir dans la propriété de mes parents, se trouvait la tombe du Docteur. Sa dernière demeure où il resterait toujours près de moi.**

_Le Docteur_

_1103 ▬ 26 Mars 2012_

**Certaines choses vaillent**

**d'avoir le coeur brisé...**

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensez-vous de cette fin ?<strong>


End file.
